Field Of Love And Law
by Jewel1001
Summary: Four years after Duel Academy, Jaden Yuki works as a guardian ad litem. He hasn't seen any of his friends since graduation, so what happens when he realises that Jesse Andersen has become a lawyer, and that they're both on the same case?
1. Prologue  Same Case

Hazeru - A new story. This takes place four years after Duel Academy.

Hera - Please note that the characters will act a bit differently. They have grown up fully.

Hazeru - Give this a few chapters.

Hera - Enjoy this one.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

Prologue

Same Case

The young girl is perhaps six or seven, with hair the colour of sunshine and eyes the same blue as the ocean. She has a bruise on the side of her face, the same size as a penny, a dark yellow colour. She is silent unless he asks her a question, when she answers immediately, and then tenses, afraid that she has answered wrong and will be punished for it.

Jaden Yuki sits in the ice cream parlour that is two blocks away from his house, facing the girl with sunshine hair and ocean eyes. He mentally notes everything about her appearance in his mind. After all, the observe her and write a report on what is best for her, that is his job.

"So, does your mom play with you often?" he asks casually, expecting an answer straight away, but this time, the girl hesitates. "Carla?"

"Mom doesn't play" the girl says. "She says I'm too big to play now."

Jaden raises one eyebrow at this comment. Too big to play? The kid is still very much a kid. He doesn't follow her mother's logic at all.

"Do you play on your own? Or with your dad?" Jaden persists.

"Daddy says I'm not worth the trouble. I don't know what that means" Carla, the young girl, says, not flinching as she says it. Jaden realises that this young girl has been brought up to believe she isn't worth any trouble. "I play with my doll a lot."

"Do you have a lot of dolls?" the brunette asks.

"Just one. I've had Melissa since I was a baby" the girl tells him.

One doll that she's had forever. Jaden wonders when exactly the little girl began to get beaten by her parents. She has been trained to speak only when spoken to, she is so clean that it is unusual. She is dressed all in white and she denied the offer of ice-cream - a strange thing for a kid like her to do - and when he asked why, she said she didn't want to drop it on her pristine white dress.

Jaden stands up and motions for the girl to follow him. She gets up immediately and follows him out of the parlour and into his small car. He reaches over and does up her seat-belt for her, and she fidgets anxiously as he does. Jaden wonders if she is afraid that he is going to hit her. Some children he's worked with in the past have flinched away from him if he made a sudden movement, simply because they associated it with pain afterwards. Those children lived in homes worse than Carla's.

Four years after his graduation from Duel Academy, Jaden Yuki works as a guardian ad litem. That means that he works in the field of Law, but not exactly as a lawyer.

He spends time with the children or teenagers involved in cases and accesses them, and then writes a report to be given to the judge at the relevant trial. He decides a lot of the outcome of that trial, as his report is regarded strongly by the judge, and that report gives his views based on his time with the child on what is in that child's best interests.

It is a job that, back before the events of his third year at school, he would never have had the patience for. That was something that he had gained when he'd fused with Yubel, his guardian. Better patience.

His old dream had been to become the next King Of Games. After he'd fused with Yubel and learned of his past, he realised that he couldn't have the publicity. He didn't want all eyes on him any more. It wouldn't work.

Of course, being a guardian ad litem wasn't his only job. He had the power of the Supreme King, the power to keep the Light Of Destruction at bay, and he did that. He had rushed out on one case once before, when he was fairly new at it, because he had realised something was happening elsewhere that required immediate attention.

Jaden hasn't seen his friends since graduation, any of them. He ran off with Yubel and mistakenly with Pharaoh the cat. He wandered around, helping out people who were forming strong bonds with their cards, and soon set up home in the same apartment he still lives in.

His guardian had helped him become a guardian ad litem, or a GAL, fairly quickly, and their agreement was that he would lead a normal, everyday life, and keep his special powers hidden unless they were needed. The Light Of Destruction sometimes became stronger and he needed to deal with it, at other times it wasn't as potent.

Jaden drops off Carla at her home, mentally noting the way the girl hesitates before entering the house, even though her father - the parent in question for physical child abuse - has been removed from the premises under the judge's orders. Jaden knows that he will have to spend a lot of time with her before the trial, which his scheduled for two weeks in the future.

Jaden pulls out his phone and calls the judge who is working on the case. The judge tells him that he will have to have a meeting with the lawyer representing the little girl and her mother, although Jaden isn't very sure of the mother at the present time. But he will do his best for the child. That is his job.

The judge promises to have the files ready for him to collect and Jaden drives there, the drive alone taking twenty five minutes, so the files are ready when he arrives. He talks briefly with the secretary, mentally laughing - he knows that she has a crush on him, but the feeling is not mutual. He doesn't swing that way anyway.

He takes the folder with all the necessary files out to his car and looks over them. He eventually reaches the lawyer's card and looks at it.

He reads the name. He freezes.

_Jesse Andersen_. That is the name on the card.

It couldn't be the same …

Jaden wonders if it is the same person that was his friend at Duel Academy. Like all his other friends, he hasn't seen Jesse since school, but even he can't deny that he misses Jesse more than his other friends. He isn't sure that he really wants to see his old friend, though. What if Jesse has changed? Because Jaden knows that he himself has changed a lot. He's grown up. He has a steady job and a more secret one.

Jaden starts the drive over to the lawyer's office, wondering what he will say if it really is his old friend.

He decides not to dwell on it, the case being the more important matter. But still.

What if …

Hazeru - Okay, about the Supreme King and the Light Of Destruction.

Hera - They're not a big part of this fic.

Hazeru - I put it in to show that Jaden knows his obligation to keep it at bay. He hasn't forgotten all that stuff because of his everyday job, don't worry.

Hera - But this focuses on the simple job, and of course we all know who the lawyer on the case is.

Hazeru - Trust me :)

Hera - Anyway, R&R please. Nicely.


	2. Chapter 1  Just Business

Hazeru - Hey. Sorry for the LONG wait for an update.

Hera - We haven't abandoned the story, lol.

Hazeru - Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

Chapter 1

Just Business

The drive is not a quiet one, although the engine of the car is fairly quiet and he has neglected to turn on the stereo. No, it is his own thoughts that are so loud - and the inside voice of Yubel. She can feel his inner conflict and is reacting to it, and not in a good way - he is agitated, so she is agitated. It was one of the downsides of their fusion, that his feelings almost seemed to effect her. It didn't work the other way around, but if he got really sad or angry, then she would react the same way - although Jaden never really got angry, seeing as bad things would happen if his temper ever got truly unleashed.

By the time he parks the car outside the law offices and gets inside, it has started to rain and the short walk from the car park to the entrance of the building leaves him soaking wet. Shaking his head, he grins at the droplets of water that fly around him, and he shrugs off his jacket; what point is there in wearing such a wet garment?

Jaden approaches the secretary and informs her of his name and intent, tells her that the judge told him to be here. The woman - red haired, green eyed and very slim - nods kindly and tells him to have a seat while she goes to see if Mister Andersen is occupied.

Jaden doesn't feel like sitting down, so he just leans against the desk and looks around.

Potted plant in the corner, papers, telephone, computer, various doors and a few people moving around. Just like any other office of law. He suspects that there are perhaps five different lawyers that occupy this building, and he wonders if it could even be destiny that he should be assigned to the same case as Jesse Andersen, an old friend that he hasn't seen in years - if it is the same person.

Jaden hasn't seen any of his friends in a while. He keeps contact with a few - Syrus, Alexis, Aster - via the computer and online messaging, but that is enough for him. It gives them no leads as to where he is, and he likes it better that way. Being the Supreme King, he moves around sometimes - how does he even manage to keep a steady job, he sometimes asks himself - and his occasional disappearances never have advanced warning. He doesn't want to forget or abandon his friends, no, but he doesn't want to see them in person. Not yet.

One day, he'll see them again. All of them.

Is it possible that he might be seeing his old best friend so soon?

/

When the secretary comes back, she tells him that he can go in now, gesturing to the heavy oak door that is in front of him. Smiling kindly, Jaden thanks the woman before opening the door and walking in.

Tall bookshelves, a red carpet and a heavy mahogany desk make the room look like many others. It is reasonably attractive, and natural, save for the awards and degrees on the wall behind the desk - there is little light there, as if the awards were on display as a matter of principal only.

But the room is not normal, not like any other, because of the person who sits behind the desk.

Jaden could never forget the odd fashion sense or interesting hair style and colour of his best friend. Not to mention the stunning green eyes.

"Jesse" he whispered.

And the other man lifted his head to smile at him.

"It really is you" Jesse muttered, and he stood up. "When I heard the name I wondered."

"I could say the same" Jaden grinned.

"You don't have to stand there, come sit down" Jesse offered.

"Thanks" the brunette smiled, sitting down on the opposite side of the desk as Jesse took his own seat. "I didn't know you were a lawyer."

"I'm new at it. I worked in duelling for a bit, but the fame didn't suit me. I prefer a quiet life." A smile crossed the bluenette's face. "I didn't know you'd become a GAL?"

"It's my cover story" Jaden winked. "I've got … duties … elsewhere."

Jesse nodded in what Jaden hoped was understanding. An awkward silence fell between the two, and with good reason.

It was one thing to be together as reckless teenagers. It was quite another to be together as mature adults.

Jesse had hardly dared to hope that it would be the same Jaden Yuki that he had known at school, for the time he had been there at all. Jaden was just one of the those people; you could meet him for only a few minutes and he'd still be imprinted into your mind forever. There was just no way of forgetting those eyes or that smile, if you were lucky enough to see it.

Jaden had been different after his return to Duel Academy that year, but he was still the same. It had been complicated, but Jesse had cared about him all the while. He'd been sorry to see him go at the end of the year, even though it was what was supposed to happen; everyone going their separate ways.

/

The silence between them eventually became too much.

"So, have you spoken with the girl yet?" Jesse asked.

"Huh? Oh, right. Yeah, I just came from a meeting with her. It's like she's afraid to say anything."

"If her dad really was abusing her, it's no wonder. I spoke with her mother earlier."

"I'm not sure about her mom, either. Apparently, Carla's too young to play."

"She's only six!"

"I know."

Another silence fell between them, but this one carried no awkwardness. It was comfortable and thoughtful.

Talking still followed the silence, though it was purely about Carla and her situation and her parents. The two knew that they had much to catch up on, but for the moment, their jobs came first. The little girl came first.

So when the secretary came through to tell Jesse that he could have left half an hour ago, the two burst out laughing.

"Who knew work could be so entertaining?" Jaden grinned.

Jesse smiled gently at the slightly shorter man. He was the same as ever.

Quite literally. A growl from Jaden's ever-hungry stomach soon interrupted whatever Jesse's reply would have been, causing them to smile again.

"Well, sounds like your hungry. Why don't we get dinner?"

"We?" Jaden asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Sure. I know a nice place, it's not far."

"Why not?" Jaden grinned, picking up his sodden jacket and following his old friend out of the office.

Their talk could continue at the restaurant. It could be just business.

Or he could catch up on lost time.

Jaden smiled as he reached a decision.

Hazeru - Wonder what they'll talk about ...

Hera - No flames! Please R&R.


	3. Chapter 2  Catching Up

Hazeru - Sorry for the wait, here's another chapter.

Hera - Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

Chapter 2

Catching Up

"So what made you quit duelling?" Jaden asks, genuine interest lacing into his quiet voice.

Jesse laughs a little before grinning at his old friend.

"I never quit duelling, Jaden - I never will!" His words make both young men smile. "Nah, I quit professional duelling because I was too good at it. I won a lot and got a lot of fame and …"

Jaden raises one eyebrow but waits in silence for his companion to continue, not wanting to pressure him into saying anything.

It is mere seconds before another smile lifts the corners of the bluenette's lips as he goes on, "I prefer a quiet life. Working as a lawyer gives me the satisfaction of really helping people, and then I go around and help duel monster spirits on my own time. I keep out of the public eye as much as I can."

"What about family?" Jaden asks, and Jesse realises the depth of the brunette's words. "They're all good. We're still like this, obviously."

Jesse crosses his middle finger over his forefinger tightly to symbolise the closeness between himself and his 'family'. His family aren't blood relations, nor are they even humans. His family are, have been for a while, and always will be, his cards. Their bond has not faltered or faded during his years out of the world's judgemental eye; if anything it has grown stronger.

Jaden realises and nods knowingly - he is the first to understand a strong bond to a card. After all, he is closer to Yubel, a spirit, than he is to anyone else. He cares for her in a special way, with a special type of love that he reserves purely for her, and in turn she returns all the love he gives to her.

With a soft sigh, Jesse asks Jaden the same questions that he has already been asked himself. Jesse has always looked for his former best friend's name in the charts and on the television, but he has never seen the name he so longed to see. He had been so sure that Jaden would be a pro-duellist that it seemed unethical for him to do anything else.

But then, all that was before Yubel, before the Supreme King … before Jaden understood who he truly was.

Jaden answers with a rough shrug, simply saying that he works happily as a GAL most of the time and does his other duties whenever he can, whenever he is needed, or really just whenever he finds someone who seems to need his help. Jaden has the same desperation as Jesse for helping people, and his need to do so is even stronger than his friend's.

"And what about … people?" Jesse asks boldly, and his friend's smile falls slightly.

Jaden doesn't really know what to say to Jesse. He can't say too much about his friends; he hasn't seen any of them in years, and not everything is uncovered through online conversations.

But Jesse awaits an answer, and with a heavy sigh, Jaden confesses that he hasn't seen anyone in a long time - he is careful not to mention that he hasn't seen anyone since he left his beloved school and is sure to mention that he speaks to some of his old friends over the computer.

Jesse seems vaguely concerned - he has eyes that speak his feelings clearly - but he only asks politely how Syrus is getting on, letting Jaden know that Jesse hasn't kept contact with everyone either, and Jaden is only too happy to tell Jesse about Syrus and the short boy's recent victory in a tag-duel, alongside his elder brother. Then he chances it and asks Jesse if he's seen anyone.

Jesse smiles gently as he tells Jaden that he recently went on a trip to Italy with Jim Cook. He gives his old friend the details as briefly as he can, more interested in hearing about Jaden's life than telling stories about his own.

Over the years, he has often thought about the brunette who was always a Slifer, at heart and in his trademark red jacket. There is no obsession, nothing like that - it is odd moments, mostly when he lies in bed just before falling asleep when his mind wanders over everything and anything, that his mind wanders to Jaden Yuki. He has wondered, at those moments, if he would ever see his good friend again, and sincerely hoped he would.

So to have the young man sitting in front of him now, purely by coincidence, is a welcomed event for Jesse Andersen.

/

One of the things that used to fascinate him about Jaden Yuki, and apparently still does, has always been the sheer appetite the boy displays. And in a fancy restaurant - somewhat more posh than Jesse remembers it - the brunette's evident lack of table manners are clearer than they were in the dim settings of the Slifer canteen.

Noticing his friend staring, a grin spreads across the now more defined features, and Jesse can't stop himself from grinning back.

Jaden has changed, physically; just a little bit. He is a little taller and his hair, though still the same familiar colours, has been styled so that it sits flatter against his skull, making it seem less untidy. His face has filled out into that of a mature adult fully, making him seem …

A light blush graces the bluenette's cheeks as he realises that he has just been thinking of how attractive the brunette had become. Back at school, he was more childlike, and even after their dramatic third year incidents, he still was more … innocent looking, even if he wasn't really. To see him like this is making Jesse stare at him in a way that he hasn't stared at anyone in a long time, not since his last lover.

_For the whole ten minutes that lasted_, he thinks bitterly.

While Jesse himself would never knowingly cause another person pain, his last lover had not thought along the same lines. The image of the man for whom Jesse had cared in the arms of another, so willingly, would forever be burned into the devastating green irises.

/

Jaden looks at his friend intently and smiles. Jesse has grown into a fine man, with a slim but nicely muscular figure, all well proportioned. And those green eyes that nobody could forget ….

Jaden hides a laugh as he realises that he is, effectively, eyeing up the man who was his best friend at school. It feels … wrong. And yet his body responds to the fine form in front of him.

The brunette notices the amused voice of Yubel in his mind and tells her, in a fond voice, to shut up and mind her own business. She chuckles at his embarrassment and mock defence, and he blows her a mental kiss before turning his attention back to Jesse.

"Jaden, you're finished, yeah?" the bluenette asks politely, indicating the empty plate in front of Jaden.

The brunette hadn't even noticed that he had devoured his whole meal.

He nods in agreement and, after a brief argument over who is paying for the meal - which neither wins and the check is split between them - the two walk out of the building smiling at each other.

"So. See you tomorrow for a meeting about the kid?" Jaden asks conversationally, and his friend nods his agreement.

"Yeah. Meet me at my office and we can go over details."

Jaden nods again and then stands awkwardly for a moment, unsure of how to part from Jesse. As a teenager, he'd have thrown his arms around him ungracefully, but now, as an adult, it is better that he doesn't.

So he is surprised when Jesse pulls him into an awkward, one-armed hug and squeezes his shoulders gently. Jaden flings his arm around Jaden's waist and smiles at his friend, and then the two part with smiles on their faces, their skin tingling under their clothes in the places where the other man has touched them, both wondering what exactly has become of their sanity as they fight with themselves not to look over their shoulders to catch a final glimpse of the man who they will be seeing tomorrow.

Tomorrow; which suddenly seems very far away.

Hazeru - Attractions between the two ;)

Hera - No flames. Please R&R.


	4. Chapter 3  A Business Meeting, Honest

Hazeru - Heya. Sorry this took so long to update. I had problems with the computer.

Hera - But it's working again. So, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

Chapter 3

It's A Business Meeting, Honest!

Jesse sits at the desk in his office, leaning his head on one lightly clenched fist, his free hand moving absently over the keys of his work laptop. He is supposed to be composing a speech for a case he's recently taken on – a rape case, in which the accused was caught on camera. It's halfway over already and in the bag: the jury has seen the tape and will certainly find the accused guilty. Jesse has very little to do to win the case, it's mostly all done by that one ten minute video.

And so the bluenette lets his mind wander – specifically, so the young man he met last night. Jesse hadn't expected that he'd just run into Jaden one day. He'd thought that, if he ever wanted to actually meet up with him, then he'd have to go hunting.

So to just run into him at work was nothing short of a shock for the young man – though he won't deny it was a welcomed one.

Jesse smiles slightly as he remembers the offhand comments Syrus Truesdale used to make, when they were at school, about he and Jaden were 'exactly alike'. Jesse hadn't ever thought about it – but hey, they chose the same career path (law) and so they can't have been so different after all. And of course, they shared a passion for duelling and each had a spirit partner.

They both still do.

Jesse wonders if Jaden still speaks to his Winged Kuriboh as frequently as Jesse himself talks to Ruby. Over the years, she has never ceased to be his faithful companion, along with the other Crystal Beasts and of course his magnificent dragon. His family.

Jaden always did understand that he honestly loved his cards, that they had a bond far stronger than most duellists with their monsters...

With a gentle sigh, Jesse turns off the laptop, his mind too full of possibilities and thoughts for him to continue working. He'll finish it later.

For now, he thinks about his old friend and new partner in a court case.

Jaden looks more mature now, and for whatever reason, Jesse finds this strangely attractive. It brings a vague blush to his cheeks even now, when the brunette isn't here for him to ogle. Back at school, Jesse was very close to Jaden – best friends from day one – but he hadn't ever thought about the Slifer in _that_ way. He had known by that time about his sexual preferences but that didn't mean he was ever attracted to Jaden.

Jesse remembers that, after the incidents in the other dimension, he actually told Jaden that he wasn't interested in women, but instead in other men. His biggest surprise hadn't been that Jaden had been one hundred per cent accepting of this – Jaden wasn't the judgemental type – but that Jaden, a few minutes afterwards, admitted that his sexual preferences were the same. He had no sexual interest in women whatsoever, but he did towards some guys.

Neither of them had specified anything beyond 'other guys'.

Now, Jesse wonders if Jaden ever thought about him in that way, if only for a fleeting moment. Jesse never thought he'd be attracted physically to Jaden, but now ... now he can't say he same thing. Now, he is aware of how attractive, mature and, honestly, gorgeous Jaden looks. The brunette, knowing him, probably isn't even aware of how good he looks...

Jesse shakes his head, determined not to let his impure thoughts linger on the man who was once his best friend. The same man who, in approximately fifteen minutes, is due to arrive at the office for a meeting about the child whose case they are both involved in.

A grin spreads across Jesse's face as he looks at the clock.

Knowing him, Jaden will be late.

/

The most annoying thing about having two voices in your head, Jaden understands, is when you do something wrong and they _both_ yell at you.

Like right now, while he runs down the road towards Jesse Andersen's law office, ten minutes late already – his own mind is berating him for not checking the time properly, and just to make it better, Yubel is also scolding him.

_Aww, knock it off, Yubel. I feel bad enough already_, Jaden grumbles to her in his mind.

He can't believe that she's _still_ teasing for last night! Shortly after he and Jesse went their separate ways after their meal, Yubel started fondly teasing him that he had a crush on his old friend. Jaden had blushed outwardly at the words he'd heard in his own head, and she hasn't stopped since. It seems that Yubel has discovered a new way to play with Jaden: to mess with his head when he is already confused and await his reaction.

Of course, it is only playful teasing; Yubel would never hurt him.

/

Jaden pushes open the door of Jesse's office without knocking; it never occurs to him to do so. To him, this isn't the case of a GAL speaking with a lawyer, but of himself talking to his old friend, who he cared for from the very beginning.

Jaden will admit to having a crush on Jesse when the two first met, but he never acted on it. He and Jesse were the best of friends; why would he jeopardise that friendship? Besides, those feelings ... they went away after a while. He has always assumed that he just got over them. After all, he thought he had a crush on Alexis Rhodes in his first year at Duel Academy, and they disappeared rather quickly.

Jaden was sure that any feelings he might have once held for Jesse were long gone.

But maybe they weren't. Or maybe they've just come back.

Because Jaden is awestruck by the bluenette the minute he opens the door – his memory of him last night hasn't done him justice. Jesse is beautiful; how is it possible that he doesn't have a boyfriend?

Or, maybe he does. Jaden didn't ask. He didn't have any motive or reason to.

He might ask some time, though – just as a matter of interest, of course. That's all it is.

Jaden takes a seat opposite Jesse and the two fall easily into conversation, beginning with the traditional greetings of friends and followed by talk of the case they are meant to be discussing, before the talk gradually turns away from work and into various subjects that Jaden hasn't discussed with anyone in a long time.

Most of their talk is simple. It's nothing special: he could have a similar conversation with any one of his old friends just as easily. But for some reason, there is something ... more. Something more about their conversation. Jaden isn't sure what it is.

But he isn't about to think about it overly.

After all, this is a business meeting. That's all.

Hazeru - Ah, methinks there's feelings about ;)

Hera - No flames. Please R&R


	5. Chapter 4  Refusal To Admit

Hazeru - Hey, guys. Again, sorry for the wait. School isn't half overloading the homework just now xD

Hera - Anyways, hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

Chapter 4

Refusal To Admit

After a two hour long conversation, Jesse looks at the man who used to be his best friend – who has hardly changed a bit, considering his gain in maturity after the whole Yubel incident – and a somewhat nervous smile plays with his lips.

"Well, I guess we've got a plan?"

"Yeah" Jaden readily agrees, one arm thrown over the back of his chair. "I'll meet with the little girl tomorrow and then come back and report to you next day. And you'll deal with the courts, right?"

"Right."

A silence falls over them both while Jesse swallows a little before turning to his friend, his posture relaxed but his heartbeats increasing rapidly.

"Anyway, we should probably head on out. What're you up to tonight, partner?"

Jaden blinks at him, his face showing mild surprise, before a friendly smile spreads across his features – Jesse is almost surprised to see that his face still displays true innocence.

"I dunno" Jaden shrugs. "Probably just head on home or see if there's anyone who needs a hand with anything."

Jesse smiles a little, folding his arms.

"So, I don't suppose you'd wanna do something tonight, then?"

"Hey, sounds good to ..." A smirk grows on his face and he suddenly starts laughing, almost doubling over with the force of it. "Hey, Jesse, it sounded like you were asking me out on a date just there!"

With these words, he literally does double over laughing, his face red and his hands clutching his sides. A blush grows quickly on Jesse's face, but he fakes laughter so that it will be covered up. After all, Jaden is laughing, too, so it looks entirely natural.

Jaden grins at Jesse after they both stop laughing.

"Anyway, yeah, let's catch a movie or something" Jesse grins.

"Sweet!" Jaden grins.

And the two go out of the office and walk to Jesse's car, deciding to drive to the nearest cinema and talking casually, trying to pretend they are just kids once again, best friends and close as can be.

Jaden fiddles with the car's stereo system, oblivious.

Jesse, on the other hand, is just a little bit uneasy. Jaden's earlier comment has unsettled him; is this supposed to be a date? When he'd asked Jaden to go out for the evening, he had genuinely only been meaning as an outing between two old friends who were catching up. But, now that he actually thinks about it, it is all more akin to a date than to a friendly reunion. A meal one night, a movie the next.

Jesse decides eventually not to let it bother him, but for the entire half hour long journey to the cinema downtown, the idea that this could potentially be considered a date rattles around in the back of his mind relentlessly.

/

Jaden knew that a horror was a bad idea.

Over the years, he has lost the vague fondness he'd once had for scary horror films, and nowadays he finds them either clichéd and boring or so terrifying it just isn't funny. This film they are presently viewing is about a form of zombies Jaden didn't know people had even imagined – too similar to the Duel Ghouls he'd seen in his third year at school to be comfortable. Even though he has seen horrors – in this life and previous ones – he does not like to view them on a screen, when he has so many already imprinted in his own mind.

He starts looking away from the screen whenever anything scary comes on, tuning out the audio of the film by listening to Yubel in his head. Having her voice inside his own mind is helpful sometimes even in everyday circumstances, like right now. He speaks to her privately, disturbing nobody, and this way he doesn't have to watch various characters being devoured brutally.

Beside him, Jesse notices that his friend looks uncomfortable and he wonders if the brunette is scared or if it is something more serious. The blank look on Jaden's face tells him that the boy – no, the man – is occupied by his own thoughts and is not really interested in watching the movie. He doesn't really blame him; for a zombie horror that the critics raved about, the film isn't very entertaining. On the other hand, Jaden doesn't look like he is just daydreaming: he looks like he is concentrating, but on something other than the film.

After a few more minutes pass, Jaden is forced to come back to reality when Jesse politely offers him some popcorn; being Jaden, of course, he can't pass up the offer. Instead he grabs two handfuls and stuffs his face, causing his friend to snicker a little.

But while Jaden is back in the land of the living, as it were, a violent scream is torn from the throat of one of the characters onscreen, and Jaden jumps at the sound, crying out a little from the shock. Once his mind has registered that it was only a sound from the film, he mentally kicks him, feeling incredibly stupid. He also gives Yubel a mental kick, since the spirit is taking great delight in laughing at and teasing him.

Jesse, however, covers his laughter with his hand, and uses his other hand to pat his friend on the shoulder reassuringly – as a teenager, he'd have hugged him, but he doesn't know if that can be considered appropriate now.

Jaden grins at Jesse to show him that he's okay – but Jesse doesn't take his hand off his shoulder, and Jaden has no idea why this action pleases him as much as it does.

Nor does he have any idea why he himself acts the way he does.

Because, when he realises that the physical contact is pleasant in a way, Jaden lets himself be a worriless teenager once again, and he adjusts himself so that he can lean back against his friend's shoulder.

He then places the popcorn bucket on his lap and helps himself greedily, trying to get through the film without embarrassing himself again. Already he is mentally laughing at himself for jumping in fright like that.

Jesse, meanwhile, is stunned. There are two excuses for such actions: either they are just kids and are playing around, or they are more than friends entirely.

Now that Jaden leans against him, his body so relaxed and evidently at ease, Jesse isn't sure which applies to himself and Jaden.

Hazeru - Ah, the confusion and the feelings grow.

Hera - No flames. Please R&R.


End file.
